Everybody Hurts
by WhiteCloudsAndOceans
Summary: WW3, a similar event to the Blitz. All the children are evacuated to small villages in Scotland. Roger joins a family with four other boys, Jack, Simon, Ralph and Piggy, but he's the only one that's unwanted in their perfect family. He tries to escape, but out in the plain fields of Scotland there's nowhere he can run. PAIRINGS ROGER/SIMON maybe/probably JACK/RALPH


**Hey,**

**So I thought this would be a good idea, cause nobody's done anything like it before. This will mainly be from Roger's perspective. Probably all of it will be.**

**Also, I hope you all know about the Blitz...? If not then it was a period during WW2 when London was getting bombed all the time so they evacuated the children to little villages in England and Scotland. The children would get picked by families and they would live with them until they could come back, and this is what's happening in this chapter, but it's WW3 just because some things that I need in this story didn't yet exist in WW2.**

**Review if you feel like it. **

**Enjoy,**

**Laura :) ( LOTF isn't mine! All credit goes to William Golding! Also the title of the story is taken from the R.E.M song, have a listen to it if you haven't heard it, a good song for when you're feeling down :) **

**...**

"He looks like a crow," I hear an undeniable whisper beside me. Someone giggles. I look up.

Some fat kid, a smug look on his face is looking up to a tall, giggling blonde.

My nose scrunches. My face turns into a scowl.

"That's fucking great," I say loudly, in a monotone voice, my body still facing away from them. The giggling stops. "It's all I ever wanted to be." From the corner of my eye I see the two boys look at each other. They don't speak again.

I examine my clothes. Black shoes, black jeans, black sweater. My hairs black. My eyes are dark. Maybe I do look like a crow.

Good.

"I'll eat away your flesh when you die," I tell the Piggy and his friend. They look horrified. "I bet it'll taste good. So much fat. I'll have enough food for 3 months." I watch as the boys shuffle away.

...

I'm the only one left standing on the platform. All the other boys have been picked by some or the other housewives and they stand there, like hens, gathering in their little chicks.

See, I'm the fox that will eat them away. Nobody wants me.

Some looks of pity are thrown across to me and I throw them back with a hint of menace. _Oh, you poor, fat housewive , I'll see you in hell. I'll be tearing at your flesh._

They all look away from me, unable to hold me gaze. My eyes are like black orbs in which you become little girls and boys, lost in the forest. Scared.

"Ok."

I turn.

"Ok, I'll take him."

A plump middle-aged woman with worried eyes comes up to me and gently pulls me by the arm. I stiffen at her touch and shake my arm away, but I follow. All the other women are glancing at her with looks of comfort and I think, _ fuck you._

She leads me to a group of boys, her newly adopted chicks and _fuck it I don't want to be a part of that! _They look so pathetic.

There's four of them.

I sigh with exasperation as I trail my eyes across them.

It's the Piggy and his friend Prince Charming. _Fuck. They stand side by side, shoulders touching, looking at me._

_Two against one. Not fair._

_My gaze burns into their eyes as I give them both a glare before my eyes switch to the third boy._

I look him up and down until my gaze locks with his. He doesn't look away. Asshole kid with red hair. He looks like the devil himself. I give him a smirk, and look at the last boy.

He's standing thurther away from the other boys, looking down at the ground. His hair is dark, maybe even darker than mine and it's curly. Wallflower.

If this is my 'family' then I don't want to be a part of it. Like hell I don't. Maybe that woman will think me too wierd for her new household and let me go? Or I could just escape...

I turn to the woman, my eyes begging her, please don't make me go here. Or I'll be as fucked up as they are.

She gives me a smile, and with that welcomes me into this group, into this pseudo-fucked-up-family.

My whole body seems to sigh when I give in and let myself be welcomed.

**So, did you enjoy it? I know it's a little bit on the short side but I promise the next chapters will be longer. I'm so sorry (not) for Roger's dark behaviour, I mean, it's not even OOC, is it? He was always like that. **

**And the swearing has to be there. It emphasizes his character more. Sorry.**

**Also, I was thinking, should there be pairings? If there is going to be then it's Simon/Roger and Jack/Ralph, or should I do just one of them? Or should I add in a daughter, and one of the boys falls in love with her? Or two? Or should there just be no pairing? HELP!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Laura :)**


End file.
